Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon
by Td03
Summary: Her first statement back then came true, and she gave up of the pressure. Pleading Clockwork, under some circumstances, she met Jack 4 years after Pitch's 'defeat'. A happy, noble Phantom and a fun, touch-starved Jack, both sarcastic and ill-trusting teens hid demons under a mask. Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim FIRSTIES! This is Female DannyxJack fic! Td03
1. The Pills

Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon

* * *

**Summary**: Daniella's assumption all these years came true, and now she gave up. Clockwork sends her away to escape with a price. What will happen when Danny Phantom met Jack Frost 4 months after Pitch's defeat? A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim **FIRSTIES**! This is Female Danny x Jack fiction! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Rise of the Guardians. But know this, the plot of this story is mine! This is purely for my own hobby, amusement, and my stress reliever.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Pills **

I change into my lavender colored pyjama automatically. My mind was numb, purposely. I sat at the edge of my bed, my feet slipping out of my night - plain white flat slippers.

My left arm stretched and took an innocent looking bottle of pills on my night table beside my bed.

_Doctor's orders. _

_Aspirin. _

_Mild concussion. _

_Sleeping pills. _

_Don't strain yourself. _

_Rest. _

_Rest. _

_**Rest**. _

My… parents… had sent me to the professionals this morning. I didn't pay attention. I didn't pay any attention at all ever since. The words just blurred, all jumbled up in my head. Entering into my ear and left from the other. I didn't care. I couldn't care.

I pass the bottle to my right hand. My left hand opened the lid. I was usually – originally, right handed. But, with how many times my hands got broken during fights, and beatings from Paulina's lost dogs and lackeys, I had to train and use my left hand when the other is currently unavailable to be used. Now I can use both right and left hand perfectly. Ambidextrous.

_Weirdo_.

The lid was off now, and I let it fall on my bed carelessly. I set the bottle diagonally down, a few pills fell onto my left hand, and I straightened the bottle back up.

I… stare at the small.. round.. pills on my hand.. I wanted to s-so badly i-it terrified me. But a large part of me didn't care, couldn't care, not anymore…

(It'll be easy)

(You'll never experience the pain again)

(You can do it...)

(...I'll be here with you)

I hear you… me… I know… I wanted to. Just a couple. Just a few pills. So I could sleep a little longer. So I won't see _that… them_… Just enough-

"DANNY!"

A voice, her voice, startled me. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I idly realized this is my first show of emotion this week. My hand lost its grip and the pills and the bottle fell to the floor.

Jazz, my sister, walked slowly into my room, and cautiously picked the bottle and the pills up.

She looked at me right in the eye.

I know how I should feel.

I should feel embaressed, ashamed, guilty.

But none such emotions assaulted me. I didn't even feel a shred of them, be it positive or negative, when Jazz looked at me heartbroken, seeing the depth of my eyes – Eyes of the Dead – as Sam called it.

"D-Danny.. these are sleeping pills. You take them if you're having trouble sleeping, o-or nightmares," Jazz said.

I half listened her explanation. The gears in my brain turned slowly, but they let me figured out what she is saying. Just like what the doctor said. Why is she saying that? I heard the doctor.. somewhat. I read the label too, although it looked like some jumbled up blocks of disoriented letters. Maybe I'm going dyslexia? ADHD perhaps? I know what they're for. Drink one, you'll sleep. Drink enough, you can-

"Danny? Do you… have nightmares?" Jazz asked.

"…maybe…" I answered her vaguely.

Truth is, I don't really know the answer. It wasn't exactly a lie. I don't want to lie.

I don't want to lie anymore.

At the first couple of nights, I do have them. I see _their_ faces. What _they_ did. My hopeless broken self. I watch the whole ordeal from a different point of view.. As if I'm some **_sick_ **person standing in the corner, watching hopelessly.

After daydreams and night dreams about them, I stopped caring completely.

Before I would cling to Jazz, Sam, and Tuck, I wouldn't cry, I didn't cry, but I hold their hands like a leech.

Then I gave up, I stopped being afraid, I stopped being insecure, and the dreams changed.

I would feel like I'm locked in a dark closet, or locked in my locker, hearing their taunts. I don't have a voice, or rather I couldn't speak, like someone is strangling my neck but by some miracle I was still alive, and awake, with my ears hearing nothing but their voices.

_Weirdo! _

_Freak! _

_Loser!_

_ Monster! _

After my fourth day, the voices stopped.

Now, my dreams… I was dreamless.. but I was dreaming too. It was dark.

Full of nothingness.

Darkness.

Emptiness.

I don't feel cold, nor hot. No temperature. I'm just floating in an endless dark Abyss. I feel nothing there. It's just… hollow.

And at the same time I was drowning, not by water, sea nor ocean, but my own hellish despair.

_ Nothing_.

"Danny?"

I didn't answer my sister. I locked myself up in my subconscious. Like I always do nowadays.

I could faintly tell.. and feel.. that Jazz is… hugging me.. and tucking me in. But I didn't respond. I didn't even blink when I heard a soft click of the door closing.

Like I was dead, hypothetically.

.

.

.

… But I wish it was literally.

* * *

**Quote**: "I ain't no floatation device, man" (Gabato, Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)

* * *

** Ah~ what better way to open a depressing story than suicidal thoughts? 0.0 **

**Read and review please! The more reviews I get the more frequent I'll update!**

** 'cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading? **

**(for us authors own amusements of course!) But seriously, review. **

**Give me some ideas for later chaps! **

**Td03 out.**


	2. Another School Day?

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon **

**Chapter 2 : Another School Day? **

* * *

**OMG, I had just post the first chapter and I already got 1 review! **

**Thank you so much **cupcakejenny**! **

**I already had 5 chapters ready to post.**

** Don't worry, my story ain't gonna stop unless I say (keyword: type) so!**

** But don't expect me to update new chaps in one or two-three days, 'K?**

** 'Cause I don't have a laptop. I'm using my Dad's and he use the laptop almost everyday. **

**And don't expect me to update any quicker during April 7th – May 8th 2014! I'm having a School Final Exam (UAS), Try Out 3 (TO 3), and National Exam for Middle School (UN SMP)! (I just turned 15 at March! :D )**

**Read and review please! The more reviews I get the more frequent I'll update!**

**'Cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading?**

* * *

Today, even I could tell it was different.

It's not weird.

Actually, what is 'weird'?

My whole life would fall onto the categorize of 'weird' to an outsider, but to me it's normal.

_ Normal_?

The life of a teen with ghost hunters as parents who became half dead half alive one day.

_Weirdo_.

I even expected _that_ to happen. It was one of the first things I thought when I found out about my new, unique condition. But I always cling to hope, let myself get fooled by imaginary thought. It let me down.

Usually, Jazz would wake me up in the morning, earlier than I usually would with the help of my stupid alarm clock. She then would drag me downstairs, made a quick breakfast, just the two of us, without them.

Today, Jazz woke me up, ordered me to changed my pyjama quickly, didn't bother getting me to breakfast, drag me into her car and drove to school. Without my backpack. I didn't put much thought into it.

I just stare blankly at the road, focusing my hearing on the car buzzing.** (A/N: 'buzzing'? Yea, I don't know what's the word, this is the only thing I could think of now)**

I did not want to look back.

I couldn't, I can't look back and see my hom- _house_.

(No more home, huh?)

The two story building, the sign, the 'roof'. The outside hasn't changed, not one bit. People who pass by would assume 'Those Fentons are probably doing 'weird' things as usual'.

But they didn't know.

They don't know the inside. What had happened, while the outside is still looking 'normal'.

I hardly noticed Jazz had stopped the car in front of the school. My body numbly followed Jazz.

Pass the yard.

Pass the front door.

Pass the hallways.

Pass the lockers.

_Pass me that cutter, hon._

Jazz knocked the door and we enter the principle's office.

"Ah, Jasmine. I've been expecting you. Did you have a good morning? Please sit down," Principle Isyiyama greeted and beckoned Jazz to sit down on the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you for your time, Principle Isyiyama," Jazz said and sat down, pulling my hand and I sat down at the chair on her left.

Even in my dazed state, I noticed Jazz didn't comment on 'Did you have a good morning?'

Principle Isyiyama just asked. "So, Jasmine, you asked for an appointment this fine Monday morning. What is the occasion for?" she asked.

Jazz inhaled, "I want to drop my sister out of Casper High."

She gasped, clearly not expecting this. I blinked in shock - my second burst of emotion – not expecting this from her too, and glanced at her.

She's serious.

She was not kidding on her statement. Why? I think this is a bit rash. 'Jazz' and 'rash' doesn't go together last time I checked.

I'm doing fine at school. As fine as it can be when all I did is staring blankly on my blank notebook. Paulina didn't bully me anymore... Sam suspected it's because she was scared of her 'dead' eyes.

_Dead._

_ Half-dead. _

_Slime._

"I-I'm.. pardon me... but, you will have to bring your parents if you want to do so."

Jazz flinched a bit at one of the words the school's headmaster just said. **(A/N: Can any of you guess which is it?)**

But Jazz didn't waver. Instead she became.. more determined.

"I had just turned 18 years old a few weeks ago, I am now a legal adult," I didn't recognize any smug or pride tone in her voice, something she made obvious every time she spoke the word 'adult' like usual, "I have the signed copies of files that legally states that I now have full custody of Danny." Jazz brought forth a few documents on her table.

I didn't know she bring anything in the car, I idly thought.

"A-Alright. But I would also need to know what is the reason behind this?" Principle Isyiyama said after taking a quick read on the documents, still shocked.

"With all due respect and no offence, Principle, but it's not of your business"

.

.

.

This might be 'weird' in my book.

Jasmine Fenton, the school's prized student is talking rather rudely, like a typical rebellious teenager, to said school's headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I need to know the reason of-"

"No."

"Do forgive me-"

"You don't understand! No one does!"

"Understand what?" Principle Isyiyama was startled when Jazz started to cry.

"D- D- Danny," Principle Isyiyama eyed me, "She- *sob* she tried to kill herself- *sniff* last night."

**Quote: "Well don't just stand there, applause!" (Alexander, Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) **

**Read and review please! The more reviews I get the more frequent I'll update!**

** 'Cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading?**

** (For us authors own amusements of course!)**

** But seriously, review. **

**Give me some ideas for later chaps! **

**Td03 out.**


	3. Refuge

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

**Summary****: ****Daniella's**** assumption all these years came true, and now she gave up. Clockwork sends her away to escape with a price. What will happen when Danny Phantom met Jack Frost 4 months after Pitch's defeat? A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim FIRSTIES! This is Female Danny x Jack ****fiction****!**** Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Rise of the Guardians. But know this, the plot of this story is mine! This is purely for my own hobby, amusement, and my stress reliever.**

**Hell, I don't even own the laptop!**

* * *

**I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. Like I said in the last chapter, I got an exam, and when it's over I was so happy I woke up at 4 A.M. jumping on my bed at the thought of finally touching the laptop! but then, I had to wait 2 days because my dad brought the laptop with him to his office overnight!**

**Grrrr...**

**P.S. Don't worry. I'm still continuing this story. and you'll meet Jack at the next couple of chapters, OK?**

**(I don't care if ya'll flame me for this!) If you hate this story then click that red X button on the top corner of your screen! While I hate M-preg yaoi, meaningless lemony sex scenes, stupid-clingy-brainless-slutty women in harem stories, romantic chick flicks, idiotic-blushing-shy-pink-and-fantasy obsessed girl crushes in a knight in shining armour stories, this IS called for a fanFICTION for a reason! FICTION! A FAN'S FICTIONAL STORY!**

**Sorry, I needed that out and clear.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Refuge**

* * *

It has been 3 days since I dropped out of Casper High.

It's Christmas today.

I usually hate this particular day. During my childhood I never once felt the 'joy of Christmas'. Since it's a family thing I spent the whole day with my family. Sam and Tuck spent their day with their own family.

My Dad-

_Who the heck do you think we are?! Banzai!_

would always argue with Mom-

_Ectoplasmic scum!_

about Santa's existence. I hated Santa Clause, because of his... unrecorded existence, my parents would argue all day ignoring me and Jazz. All day and night, Jazz and I had to scream to remind them about dinner. And when Christmas morning arrived, and presents are lying innocently under the cheap, home- made, over- decorated christmas tree, they would argue first before letting me and Jazz open them.

I hated Christmas.

Then the incident with Andrew Riter, or known as the Ghostwriter. That taught me a lesson.

A lesson I am not applying this year.

* * *

Me, Sam and Tuck are 16. Jazz is 18, she's staying overnight at her collage to celebrate Christmas day. I had to reassure her that I am fine with her going.

She has her own life.

Jazz, you have your own life ahead of you. Don't throw it away because of me. Besides, I'll be with Sam and Tucker.

That's what I said to her, and she left, leaving me in my self loathing.

I lied, like I always do.

And she believed me, like she always do.

I hate it. I hate myself. I don't want to lie anymore. My whole life is a lie. I lied about my identity, my secret, where I'm going, what I'm doing.

(what you're thinking)

(what you feel)

(what you want)

Even after _that_, I'm still lying.

* * *

Sam's mother is obsessed with image. She loathe the fact that her 'perfect' daughter has no outstanding social relationship, is dressing horribly black, behaving as anything but a royal princess, and is friends with a geek and a freak.

_Freak!_

_Monster! _

_*snap!*_

Now, that she is 16, the 'appropiate' age to perceive a suitor to 'secure' her future, as her mom said, Sam and her parents are going to find the 'perfect' gentlemen for her 'perfect' daughter.

Sam didn't leave without a rage attack, though. And a wall full of bullet holes in a gun club.

_*bam!*_

_*bam!*_

* * *

Tucker had left yesterday with his own family to a reunion party in California.

_Let's hope my Dad's best friend isn't another crazy evil ghost. _He joked.

I find it a bit funny, I gave a strained giggle. Tuck was happy though, I think.

* * *

I told my... parents... that I'm going with Sam, to make sure she won't burn all the cities they pass. But, I actually lock myself up in my sanctuary.

Clockwork, my mentor, ever since I met him, he pop up occasionally whenever he can, just to talk to me, to ease my stress over the whole alternate- future- evil- self.

Just pointless chat that I cherish everytime.

And he thought me a few tricks too, give me some tips and advice about my fighting abilities and counter attacks. He thought me how to make a lair.

I went deep inside the Ghost Zone, near Frightmare's Forbidden Forest. The location was a tri-junction area with the way to the Far Frozen, Dora's Kingdom, and the Forbidden Region.

.

.

.

It was simple.

Not a hellish maze of deadly traps like Skulker's.

It was just an endless plain of wild, long, but soft grass. With a windy and cold atmosphere. And with an endless view of the starry night sky.

Just stars, no moon.

No one knew I had my own lair, excluding Clockwork of course, not even my friends.

It's my sanctuary, my haven, my refuge.

I'm a half- human half- ghost. I live in the Human Realm and the Ghost Zone. I'm a resident of both.

But ever since the Portal accident I only lived in the Human Realm. The reason and cause of why I had a hard time controlling my powers is because my ghost side had not experience the harmony and stabilize hemisphere of the ghost's natural habitat. That's what Clockwork said to me once, I recall.

It was my sanctuary alone.

_Alone._

_Alone._

**_Alone_**_._

_Freak._

_Freak!_

_No one would want you, Abomination!_

I can create anything I want in here with my ectoplasm.

_Ectoplasm._

_Blood._

_Error._

_Anomaly ecto-signature detected._

_Surveing object's molecules._

I'm practically a God in here. I could create anything I want. A star, a comet, the Hubble telescope, snow, an infinite ice cream mountain, spacecraft, rocket, fire, a bomb, a gun, a butcher knife, a metal table...

_You're not our daughter, Freak!_

Mom!

_Will you stop calling me that?!_

Mom! Stop!

_You won't fool me with your fake tears, ghost scum!_

Dad!

_She's insane!_

I love you..

(I loved you..)

I love you..

(I loved you..)

I love...

(I thought I loved you..)

I...

.

.

.

Here, alone, isolated, I let my emotions go. I cried, for the first time since the week.

* * *

**Quote****: "Oh man! She pulled some spiderman shit!" (Father Goud, The Haunted House)**

* * *

**Read and review please! The more reviews I get the more frequent I'll update! '****Cause**** what's the point of updating if no one is reading?**

**(****For**** us authors own amusements of course!) But seriously, review.**

**Give me some ideas for later chaps!**

**Td03 out. **


	4. Clockwork

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

**Summary****: Daniella's assumption all these years came true, and now she gave up. Clockwork sends her away to escape with a price. What will happen when Danny Phantom met Jack Frost 4 ****years****after Pitch's defeat? A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim FIRSTIES! This is Female Danny x Jack fiction! Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Rise of the Guardians. But know this, the plot of this story is mine! This is purely for my own hobby, amusement, and my stress reliever.**

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating for days. I've been watching Magi the Labyrinth of Magic for days and I've been writing a Female Aladdin x Judal or Kouha or Hakuryuu or Alibaba fic. Plus my Dad seems to be more frequently using the laptop I don't have much time to type my story. I really am sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 :****Clockwork**

"Ella?"

My ears picked up a voice, calling my name. It was calm, and low, and once. Just once. Not repeatedly bothersome. A voice I knew well.

And there's only one person in the world who called me with such a feminine name and could get away from my wrath- a trait Sam shared with me.

"Clockwork."

I didn't turn around. I didn't bother wearing my Bravado mask, to hide my tears. He had watched over me, knew almost everything about me.

He's like a second father to me. Maybe that's debatable now.

I let my tears flow freely, falling to the grass, absorbed. I felt a weight on by shoulder. And I was thankful. It was comforting. Clockwork beside me, not saying anything, but _telling_ me that he's here, patiently waiting for me to calm down. That's the way I always like it, and he knew.

Unlike Sam and Tucker who would pester me with questions and tell me 'Meh, it's not that bad. Come on, let's go to the Nasty Burger!'

Unlike Jazz who would reverse it to her psychology babble and tell me 'It's OK, little sister.'

Clockwork won't tell me it's Ok, telling false lies, false comfort, not lying to me about the situation would be 'alright.'

"I'm done." I sniffed. I kinda hate it crying like this. Makes me feel like a weak damsel in distress.

(You're the hero... no?)

"I am sorry that this must occur to you. But it will benefit you in the long run."

"What positive thing would happen from this besides breaking myself?" I can't help it. Clockwork knew I hated people saying their 'sorry'. But I knew he meant it, unlike _them_.

"Multiple things."

"Name one."

"I cannot."

"Let me guess, it would ru-"

"-in the timeline."

"Dammit! Stop butting in!"

Clockwork chuckled and turned into his toddler self, "I can't help it."

(You're thoughts exactly)

But then he turned serious, "Ella, you do realize what you are asking me is in no doubt rash. Do you really want me to do as you wish?"

I didn't say anything. I know the hidden meaning of his question. He knew what I was thinking.

_Do you really want to abandon the town you swore to protect?_

Ever since that night, I stopped doing what I always said. I haven't turned into Daniella Phantom. I let the ghosts roam free. I let the Guys in White deal with them. I let the Red Huntress deal with them. I let Sam and Tuck deal with them.

I stopped protecting Amity Park.

Why did I even wanted to?

('Because it's the right thing to do.' That's what you said years ago.)

The right thing to do.

Protect the innocent.

I must use these powers for good.

If I don't who else?

The right thing to do.

The right thing to do.

The right thing to do.

(The wrong thing to do)

(What is the right thing to do?)

(If it's right, why do they hate you so much?)

These voices.. my thoughts.. I never payed any attention to them. I'm always staying positive. While my thoughts all this time is to pessimistic my actions are complete opposite.

Phantom...

Is my phantom. My other identity. My other spirit. The other me. Ever since the Portal accident I knew Sam and Tuck's claim of me being half ghost is wrong.

I SHOULD have died that day. But I cling to my dear mortal life and for some reason I still exist. My ghost half, my phantom completely disagree. I knew, for as long as I can remember, Phantom is taking me over. I'm at the point of becoming a real ghost.

My human skin is becoming paler and paler. My body heat is becoming colder and lower. My heart is beating faster, and faster, too fast and I'm just waiting for it to suddenly stop one day.

I even started referring humans as mortals in my head. Every time I saw Tucker faint at the slightest sight of a needle, or Jazz crying when one of her essay isn't perfect, I feel pity and my phantom feel disgusted at how weak they are at the simplest of things.

And all these thoughts are getting louder and stronger in my head ever since my mortal parents almost dissected me I'm terrified I might voice them. I'm becoming more like **_her_**.

I can take on millions of ghosts. I can take on S-class ghosts. I can take on hundreds of ghost hunters. I can take on Pariah Dark. But I can't defeat **_her_**. Not ever. Because I am **_her_**. I can't change **_her_** mind to stop killing mortals life because I myself sometimes wanted to stab Dash' chest with a pole in the middle of his football game or strangle that bitch Paulina's pretty little weak neck in front of her filthy spoiling father at her 16 birthday party.

"I'm done, Clockwork." I stated again. "You came here so you know what I want." I growled angryly.

"And should I?"

"You made me like this, can't I get a break?!" I shouted. Clockwork told me once he saved me from dying completely at the Portal accident. What electrocuted me was not ectoplasmic radium as everyone thinks, it was just pure radioactive electron atoms inside the portal's tube. The proton and neuron had mutated into a condencity of solid-gas mass. The unstable core needed to be realeased and the gravity of each core of all of these octilion (trillion billion) atoms was **so not** helping. It condensed into one big ball of electricity which I happened to be in the middle of it.

That one big radioactive mass should've exploded taking Amity Park and the vicinity estimated 5 miles around it.

But it didn't. It didn't exploded to destroy thousands of mortals lives. Instead Clockwork came directly in front of me and surrounded the radioactive mass with the ectoplasmic residue of the newly made unstable and unnatural ghost portal, forcing my body to absorb them all.

The radioactive mass destroyed half of every single one of my DNA, half of every single one of the atoms that build my body, while the ectoplasmic residue and the ecto energy Clockwork 'donated' into my body created a new kind of DNA to complete my destroyed ones. A solid ecto DNA that fuses with my human DNA.

It was all thanks to my stubborn human mind that stopped my ghost half from taking a complete over control of my mind unlike Vlad.

"The 'break' you are referring to is permanent."

"I already punch myself but I can't. I want- I need to forget. I want to get outta here. I can't!"

"You are being selfish."

(Oh yeah, Danny can't be selfish. She has to be unselfish and noble and risk her life for all the selfish people in the world)

"I know what you're thinking. I may not know exactly what you are thinking but I know the idea of it. And no Ella, I do not think like that."

"Nice to know someone agree with that." I said disdainly. Sam and Tuck, ugh, and Jazz and everyone thinks I should be unselfish. All of them! All of them, Hypocrites! I hate it when they lectured me about being noble or praising me for saving people!

I protect because it was my obsession! My own selfish need! But they thought I am suppressing my 'unknown' ghost obsession to do the 'right' thing. My enemies thinks I'm a do gooder attention seeker.

I have my own life. What about my dream? I wanna be an astronaut..

... and my dream is now completely a dream. Super permenant. I can't be an astronaut. Ever. I'm half ghost. One rumour I have some weird 'condition' in NASA and I'm out of the program. Let alone the fact if I can even pass the test to enter the program. With how low my temperature, they would never let a kid like me to land on the moon. They'd think I'd die immediatly of extreme hypothermia.

"Ella?"

"..."

"I will do it,"

"... but?" There's _always_ a but.

"Once you're there you would be on you're own."

"... _there_? As in, you're sending me to another alternate timeline?" I asked. Clockwork sometimes sent me to the past timelines of other people. Most of them are semi-future 'Hitlers'. I just push a few tweaks here and there so those people won't get much motivation to rule the world and what not. But some are inevitable, thus there are still people who controls a slavery government.

I miss those trips.

Once I stopped a revenge obsesed man from blowing up a Space Educational program for kids in Russia. His sole son's corpes rot in a closet there for days, died of gun shot and he wanted to blow up the place and give his son some friends for company. I sneaked inside his house and gave the guy his son's diary which was hidden under a plank under the garbage bin of his room, acording to Clockwork. It reminds him that his son loved his friends in the Space program and he wouldn't want to kill those childrens' lives. I felt proud on that mission.

Sometimes Clockwork let these kinds of schemes continue. He let mass of kids die. 'Cause, well, the mortality rate does need to be balanced. Some born, some die, some live their whole life sulking and next thing you know, they're dead out of dehydration for locking themselves up in a room or playing computer for full 3 days with no meal.

"Yes."

"And I won't remember any of this?"

"A fresh start."

"You're saying I won't be coming back."

"If that's what you wish, and I know that is what you wish. You will never see your family nor your friends ever again. You wanted to take a break, I shall give you a holiday."

"Be specific with 'the fresh start'. Will I forget what happened that day or will I forget every single thing and basically be a newborn in that alternate timeline?"

"..."

"Will I be happy there?"

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Next chapter, meet Jack!**

**Please Read and Review! I reviewed your fics why won't you review mine?**

**Td03 out.**


	5. New

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

* * *

**Summary****: Daniella's assumption all these years came true, and now she gave up. Clockwork sends her away to escape with a price. What will happen when Danny Phantom met Jack Frost 4 ****years ****after Pitch's defeat? A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim FIRSTIES! This is Female Danny x Jack fiction! Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Rise of the Guardians. But know this, the plot of this story is mine! This is purely for my own hobby, amusement, and my stress reliever.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New**

**_Danny Phantom's Point of View_**

Okay, my head is throbbing in pain, my lungs are empty and I can't feel my heartbeat. So I'm in my ghost form. Did Skulker showed up and managed to knock me out and dumped me in his maze of traps excuse of a lair? Or did Technus actually managed to drone me into deep slumber with his 'Master of long winded speeches of anything tech-y'?

I feel stuck and some soft piles of cottons are covering my face. Actually these piles of cottons are burriying my whole body. It felt soft, and familiar. I don't feel any metal handcuffs on my wrists. Or any chain on my feet for that matter. It's all white. Snow? Is it Christmas already?

What happened?

I straightened my hold and pushed my back up, and I was met by my own image reflected by a strange looking mirror. Actually, it wasn't even a mirror at all. It's some strange ice sculpture with black sand inside it that made it look like some kind of precious crystals. It's a nasty looking sharp 160 feet sculpture of ice! It's so awesome! It's like a memorial stone of an ancient spirit straight out of a horror movie! Sam would be super thrilled if I give this to her for Christmas. She _would_ giggle!

If I can find my way home that is... Did Klemper somehow managed to drag me all the way into his Arctic rip- off lair? All I could see is the snow, snowdrifts, snow mountains, snow glaciers, snow, snow, snow, snow, snow.

Who the hell threw me all the way into the middle of the Antartic circle?!

I knew this is the Antartica and not Canada nor the Arctic. Canada and the Arctic are all formed from frozen ocean, while I can see miles of snow mountains here. I have an ice core, so I can estimate the temperature around me and it's only minus 60.8 degree Fahreinheit.

I've been to Antartica once during a mission Clockwork gave me. The climate of Antartica is the coldest and lowest on the whole Earth. The highest temperature is only around minus 89.2 degree Celcius and the lowest would've been minus 135.8 degree Fahreinheit. In Canada the lowest ever recorded was probably around minus 40 Fahreinheit. I had been to Canada once on one of Clockwork's missions. Took a quick stop at Winnipeg and saw some of the amazing ice sculpture.. I'm getting off track here.

That and the fact I saw thousands of Emperor penguins a mile away. I rarely focused on Zoology, since the only class I actually pay attention too are Astronomy and a bit of Chemistry and Geology, but I recognized a little penguin that looked like the one in that Happy Feet movie.

Wonder if they actually sing and dance?

Focus, Phantom!

I am thousands of miles away from Amity Park! Unlike looking at the map, the world is HUGE! My fastest speed at flying is around 250 mph, 370 if I got a serious adreline rush, sugar high counts too I suppose. And that would probably get me to somewhere around New Zealand or Argentina. Even then I'd definitely pass out and people might see me revert back to human!

I look around but all I see is white and grey endless sky. No stars! It's a nightmare! I don't have a compast and I can't see the Orion! How am I gonna go back to Amity Park if I can't even tell which way is North?!

What do I do now?!

* * *

**_Jack Frost's Point of View_**

What was that?

I was just gonna go to Nepal to put a fresh coat of snow on the Himalayas when I felt a tremor. But it can't a tremor I don't hear any earthquake and I'm riding Wind, how can I feel an earthquake? It was quick and fleeting, almost as if it never even happened.

It's night now and I saw trails of golden sand heading my way and I saw Sandy, "Sandy?"

Sandy made some pictures and signs. I've been around people for 300 years I understand signs so I can translate Sandy, "_Hello, Jack. You felt that?_"

"Yeah? You too?"

"_Me too. Do you think we should check it?_"

"Check what?"

"_The newborn_."

"The 'newborn'? What 'newborn'?" My confusion must've been written all over my face 'cause then Sandy's eyes widened, "_You don't know what that was_?"

I shook my head, completely lost.

Of course, I forgot. Jack couldn't have known what it was, he never experienced it. Sandy thought in realization and answered Jack's silent question, "_That means a new spirit is chosen._"

"C-Chosen? By the moon?" Jack asked. Even after the whole Easter fiasco, he still hold a small- Okay, fine, large grudge on the moon, it did abandoned him for 3 centuries. Just because he was a guardian now doesn't mean he's gonna put the moon in his good book after 1 night. 1 wonderful night after 3 lonely centuries, that's hardly fair.

Sandy inwardly winced. The little former falling star noticed Jack called Tsar Luna 'the moon'. Unlike the rest of them, all of the spirits actually, who called Tsar Luna as 'Man in the Moon' or 'Manny', he noticed Jack referred Tsar as a... _thing_. And he noticed the small, carefully concealed disdain in Jack's tone. "_Perhaps, or he or she could be chosen by Mother Nature, both applies to this case either way. So what do you think_?"

Jack did not want anyone, not even Bunnymund nor Pitch, to go through what happened like him. "Yeah, we should check." And tell him or her about _what_ they _are_. Spirits. Before this new spirit found out themselves, waking up in the middle of a lake with no memory whatsoever and then discovered that they can't be seen or touched by anyone.

* * *

**_Sanderson Mansnoozie's Point of View_**

I have lived for hundreds of centuries, I immediatly knew what that feeling was. It was a sudden spike of spiritual and natural energy, the 'birth' of a new spirit. It happens all the time but this one concerns me greatly.

It was a powerful one. Usually it would only feel like someone poked you in the stomach hard. But this one felt like you're being locked up inside a box, and someone is shaking said box. And it only happened once, and that was Jack.

When Jack Frost's 'birth' came, almost every spirit panicked. They don't know what the feeling means. They immediatly bombarded Tsar and Seraphina with questions. But both of them didn't answer them what it was. But Seraphina guaranteed that it was nothing to worry about. So the case dropped.

However, the night it happened Seraphina requested his presence alone in his home. She came on behalf of Tsar Luna and she explained what it means. The birth of a powerful spirit. But she won't tell me his or her name. She swore me not to tell anyone about this and left with no more words after that.

I don't have much time to go looking for the newborn. I have to spread good dreams to children approximately at their bedtime. And within the zones I only have time between one hour ratio before moving to the next zone. I hoped my dreamsands would one day reach the newborn's dreams so I can see where he or she is and greet them, but it never did. It was as if the newborn never sleep.

Then, the night Jack joined them, Seraphina, on behalf of Tsar Luna, told me that Jack Frost was the powerful spirit that was born 3 centuries ago.

What made me wonder is, Jack Frost is supposed to be the very last spirit to ever be chosen again. Jack Frost will be the youngest spirit forever. So why does the same feeling happened again? Why is there a new spirit?

Then I see Jack flying across the India. I decided to approach him.

* * *

**Thank you so much to:**

**cupcakejenny**

**Guest**: Well here's our dear ol' Jack! Sorry if it's not much :(

**vira-jp**: Yeah, got cut up by her own folks

**shani-ass**: Nice to know you watched the same movie.

**allieethepic7**

**Doctor Skittles**: You haunted me for updating, here it is!

**shiny ass**

**Raivir**

**lova**

**kitsune1337**

**Clancy1018**: Thanks!


	6. Rescued?

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

* * *

**Summary****: Daniella's assumption all these years came true, and now she gave up. Clockwork sends her away to escape with a price. What will happen when Danny Phantom met Jack Frost 4 ****years ****after Pitch's defeat? A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim FIRSTIES! This is Female Danny x Jack fiction! Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Rise of the Guardians. But know this, the plot of this story is mine! This is purely for my own hobby, amusement, and my stress reliever.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescued?**

* * *

**_Danniella Fenton's Point of View_**

It's no use to lay in the middle of nowhere so I left that nasty super cool ice sculpture and fly around, maybe I can find some civilization somewhere, and thank Clockwork I did. I revert back to my human form and lay still in the snow, faking shivering. Until some men in thick coats- gray and cream, not white, thank God- found me and took me to their camp. There are 6 tents and they took me into one in navy blue. It's a medium sized one, there is a few junks of broken cameras and 2 wooden crates. I guess their here for some kind of encyclopedic program.

There are ten, eleven people. Three are women of late thirties I guess. They gave me a thick creamy brown colored coat and made me hot chocolate. But it cooled down pretty quickly since the tent is quite far from the heat generator and my own cold temperature.

"What's your name, kid?" The guy who 'found' me- I purposely wanted him to found me half- dead, that's ironic- asked. He's a pretty nice man. Doesn't have any really distinctual features.

"D-D-Danny..." I purposely shivered in cold. Can't exactly let them know a 16 years old girl wearing nothing but a plain T-shirt, jeans and sneakers isn't coming down with hypothermia in the middle of the South Pole. The cold never bothered me anyway, I feel fine even in my human form. But they don't know that.

"Nice name, Danny. How'd you end up here?"

"I-I don't know," I shivered. Seriously, I DON'T KNOW! Last thing I remember is going back to home, way past my curfew and suddenly someone- or more knocked me out.

"You don't remember anything? Besides your name?"

"I-I-I-I don't-," I stammered, not sure if I should fake an amnesia too.

"Hey, it's okay, Danny. We're not gonna hurt you. It's just not everyday we find a girl lost here," Ugh, I hate it! I feel like a damsel in distress, but I have to keep the image of a helpless girl. How else am I gonna go back home?

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I-I still have my memory.. I just don't know h-h-how I got h-here. That's all."

"Well, where are you from then?" the woman who made me the hot choco asked. I forgot her name, Marjorie something.

Should I lie? Nah, "I'm f-from Amity Park"

"Never heard of it. Where's that?" the guy asked. Amity Park isn't really a famous place, I guess.

"I-It's in North Dakota, n-near Wis- c-consin."

"Ah, well we know where Wisconsin is." (**A/N: how many double-U is there in this sentence? :p**) "We're here to find some Macaroni or Adelie penguins who might be injured. Last month we found 10 of them dead in the shore. You're lucky we found you. We came here by private jet. We can take you to Wisconsin if you want."

"N-No, not there." Not where the Fruitloop might find my name in the visitors pass. He got ears everywhere, one word I'm in his teritory he'll show up like the stalker he is. I think I answered to quickly, so I faked a few strained cough.

"Ah, I think you had enough for one day, don't you think?" Marjorie something said.

"Yeah, go get some rest, Danny. Don't worry."

I made sure my nod looked pained, then I remembered I don't even know this guy's name, so I asked, "W-What's yo-your name?"

"I'm Kristoff Bennett."

* * *

**HAH! Didn't think of that did ya?! Review me and tell me what did you think the guy was. And no, this isn't gonna be a Frozen crossover. I'm just using Kristoff's name. Maybe... (~,~ ) Nah...**

**I am immensly sorry this is so short! I just can't think of a good way to introduce Jack right now! ****L**** Please gimme ideas so I can update. Most of the ones I think up lately is lame...**

**Keh.. keh... anyway, please review! I haven't gotten any review and I'm kinda dissappointed. If you don't review I can't tell if my story is being read by others or not. *pout.***

**Td03 out.**

* * *

**P.S. I just post a Danny Phantom Twilght Saga crossover story! But know this, I love Harry Potter more! *roar***


End file.
